Gurida
"Children should be a mother's most precious treasure, not some controlled objects! I highly value my children, and my world would be nothing without them to share my joy with..." ''-Gurida'' Gurida is the main antagonist in the Supergirls series, which is a part of the Scorpius series, only with women as the stars instead of Gregory and the boys, and becomes a supporting character throughout both animated and gaming series. She is known to take matters into her own hands, as well as defending her position against or for men. She was once in a relationship with Fregory before her death. She also bears 10 kids, all from birth from 10 unknown men she gleefully interloped with at their unapproved expense. Unlike Wolfette, who is the archenemy of Yasmine Royal, Gurida serves as a threat to Yasmine and the girls, providing every opportunity to defeat them and rule Planet Scorpius with her own intentions. She also becomes the tragic anti-villain in Supergirls 4: The Woman of Evil where she dies, but is brought back to life after the fifth Supergirls series. Physical Appearance In her original form, Gurida appears to be a goth chick, with the shading around her eyes. Her skin color is mostly turquoise, with yellow scleras and orange pupils. Her hair is a dark orange color, and wears a black jacket with a black shirt, pants and heels to match. Her eyes have black scar-like mascara, which gives her the goth-like appearance. In the first Supergirls, Gurida's second form takes the appearance of a peregrine falcon. Her body feathers are more dark blue with red undercolor, and a yellow beak. She has the same features as her original form, including the black lipstick on her beak, with difference of the shape of her eyes. In Supergirls 2, Gurida's second appearance takes on a different form than that of her previous one in the first Supergirls. She now takes the form of a bat. Her color is more artichoke, with a shade of brown for her wings. Her mouth now bears fangs, but her features still remain to that of her original form, with the exception of her eyes being bigger. In her final form, she appears as a giant, dark purple demon, with her pupil eyes now more demonic, except lacking the round irises, and her hair being the same as her dark purple colored body. Her wings are more cut like, almost like the shape of fan blades, and her legs are now transformed into weird, tentacle-like structures. Her hair now comes with webbings that serve like connection wires to the sharp parts of it. Her final form is mostly seen in the first and second Supergirls games. In Supergirls 4, her final form has the same features as before in the first and second Supergirls games, with the exception of her form being more revamped with the help of Syrica's power boost. Her color is the same, but her body has more developed features. Her wings are more blade-like, with some bended sediments added to connect them. Her demonic, irisless eyes are red, and the webbings in her hair are more v-curved. Personality Gurida's personality differs from that of other villains, except the Gold King. She shows confidence, malice, kindness, regret, and love. Background There is some background of Gurida that leads to where she is now. In the past, Gurida was more of a chaos starter, and caused a lot of problems for society, including setting houses and other animals on fire, creating storms that do damage, and kidnapping men in order to seduce them. Later on, Gurida becomes pregnant, giving birth to ten children from the men she forced to have sex with. While taking care of her children wasn't a difficult task, her priorities have also changed, including being a mother to them. As they grew up, they set their sights on different horoscope continents to cause chaos. Their efforts were about to succeed, until an unknown jewelryist and a queen managed to defeat the family, and seal them into the jewelryist's black pearl necklace. The two then placed them into an ancient castle, where they were never heard from again. Story Supergirls In Supergirls, Gurida first appears inside a black pearl at an ancient castle far away from Scorpius City, an item she was sealed in to prevent her chaos from spreading, when a flash of light appears, breaking her seal, and allowed her to escape. Then she flees to continue her chaos that she began a long time ago. When she arrives to Scorpius City, she sees men and in advance, to kiss them, paralyzing them and turning them into her slaves (or minions). When Gurida appears at Hotel Scorpius, she then takes the opportunity to paralyze every men in advance, including Fire, Water, Ice, Leafy, Shifty, and Dripper, before she comes close to Gregory. He then fights her, but is proven to be no match, as her kiss paralyzes him, and she kidnaps him and the boys to keep as her "intimate" slaves. Upon this, Yasmine and the girls are surprised that the boys have been kidnapped, and then set their mission to defeat her. In a scene, she calls her kids, allowing them to do whatever they want to do with the girls. Along the way, has her kids to attack Yasmine and the crew, providing them with every challenge they overcome, as well as some of her own minions. Each time Yasmine and the girls defeat her kids, her anger grows within the minute. However, she takes her own time to study them, and perhaps use their methods against them. When the latter appear at Gurida's castle, she summons her kids to battle them in separate rooms. After they are beaten again, Gurida appears, only to flee deeper into her castle. When Yasmine and the girls give chase, Gurida stops, and is then forced to battle them. Of course, her first defeat was somewhat easy, but flees again, only to have a new strategy to beat them, which is by using her second form. Gurida is once again defeated, and flees even deeper inside her castle. When Yasmine and the girls finally caught up to her, she is seen, but instead, the room turns dark, and transforms into her final form in front of them. Yasmine and the girls fight again, but with more difficulty, and with teamwork, they defeat Gurida, and sealed her back inside the black pearl, allowing for Hotel Scorpius to keep her secured. After the end, Gurida is shown to be free after her imprisonment, which makes it liable that the player can challenge her again. Supergirls 2: Gurida's Return In Supergirls 2: Gurida's Return, Gurida appears again as a black pearl on a pedestal in the basement of Hotel Scorpius, when a storm brews in the sky. The weather's power had damaged the hotel and was enough to release her from her imprisonment. When Gurida studies the weather, she finds out that her kids were the ones who set the storm in order to release her from prison. Gurida then swarms the hotel, kidnapping Gregory and the boys again, along with other people. Yasmine and the girls once again go on an adventure to defeat Gurida. Meanwhile, Gurida locks the boys and the people in a cell in her new castle. She then speaks to Gregory, telling him that her "fìance" has been an arch-rival of him. Gregory does ask, but Gurida doesn't answer back, and instead shocks him cold. Gurida then asks her children to keep their eyes on the prisoners while she sets off to make more slaves. The kids eventually do, and within an hour, Gurida returns. The kids then ask their mother about wanting to defeat the girls, and of course, she lets them. The kids leave her place afterwards. When the girls reach Gurida Castle, Gurida appears in front of them, but more angrier than before. She starts throwing lightning bolts at them and explains that they are responsible for her children's death. The girls try to explain, but Gurida throws another lightning bolt before disappearing. While the girls navigate throughout the castle, Gurida sets traps to slow them down, including tricking Emberette with a fake Fire Inferno, and having bosses to fight them. Once the girls passed through Gurida's tricks, they challenge her, but she suggests Yasmine to fight her instead. Although, Yasmine loses due to Gurida's sensational powers. Emberette, Mia, and Icelia try to protect Yasmine, but Gurida defeats them easily as well. As they lie in defeat, she was about to kill the girls, when she is actually stopped by Mistress Karnay, the one who helped Yasmine and the girls in the first Supergirls. The two then fight it out, and by surprise, they were evenly matched. Karnay however, managed to weaken Gurida some in order for the girls to defeat her. Gurida then flees through a dark hall, with the girls in pursuit. When they reached the end of the corridor, she shocks the room with lightning before she appears in front of the girls. She then challenges them to a battle. When she is defeated, she retreats into another dark hall, with the girls following after her. When they reached the end, she appears and challenges them again, only this time, she transforms. When Yasmine and the girls defeat her again, Gurida flees again into a pitch black hall, with the girls chasing after her. When Yasmine and the girls finally confront her, she appears in a pitch black room, which then lights up from the floors, finally stopping herself to take them head on. She then transforms into her final state, which is a large demon. She then creates a hologram that shows Gregory and the boys, along with the rest of the kidnapped men, making threats to the girls that she will kill them like "they" have with her children. The final battle begins underway. After Gurida is finally defeated, she appears weakened as she becomes a pair of her own eyes, which transforms into a black pearl of her own imprisonment. Yasmine and the girls then take her back to Hotel Scorpius where she can be once again under surveillance. However, a clumsy Fire Inferno knocks the pedestal over, setting Gurida and her children free. In the secret mode, the scene is a little different. After she is defeated in her final form, Gurida attacks Yasmine and the girls while she is a black pearl. However, she misses, and is hit by Yasmine's Heart Scepter, which sends her to the moon, never to be heard from again. Supergirls 3: The Spell of Sorcerra In Supergirls 3: The Spell of Sorcerra, Gurida does not make an official appearance, but she is seen at the end, where she is on the moon, becoming a black pearl once again. Supergirls 4: The Woman of Evil Not to confuse "her" as being a part of the "strongest demon in the universe". In Supergirls 4: The Woman of Evil, Gurida makes her full appearance. In the first part, Gurida is sealed inside the black pearl in the basement of Hotel Scorpius again on a pedestal. However, a strike of lightning breaks her seal, allowing Gurida to be free. She then makes her way around Hotel Scorpius just like before in the first series, only this time, she claims that she is "free" from exhaustion. When she appears in front of the girls, she rams into them before flying off to do her dastardly deeds. Yasmine and the girls once again set off on an adventure to defeat Gurida. This time, however, she is secretly working with Syrica, the one who broke her seal. During her travels, Gurida seems to get memories, as well as creating chaos. In one part, Gurida begins recollecting memories of her children, the ones Yasmine and the girls defeated in the past. Though each time she remembers her children no longer being with her, it burns her soul with fury and anger, thus causing her to want to kill the girls. In another part, she is seen in Syrica's lair, standing in front of her, in which Syrica gives her more power in order to kill the girls. Gurida then leaves again in pursuit to find them. In another part, a memory surfaces again, with Gurida remembering the time she fought against Mistress Karnay and Yasmine's mother Queen Ariyanna when she was in her early 20s. In another part, Gurida ends up having another memory, where she was at the time battling at a space embassy in order to escape and make her way down to Planet Scorpius. However, her memories are cut short after she witnesses Syrica killing one of her own minions after their defeat. Gurida then has mixed emotions about what she witnessed, but shrugs them off in order to continue her pursuit of finding the girls so she can kill them. While doing so, she finds a gem that could help her, and keeps it just in case of dire situations. However, every time Syrica's minions are defeated by the girls, Syrica becomes extremely upset towards Gurida, yelling and swearing from miles away inside her lair. At first Gurida is startled, but then tries to take her mission seriously, and continues to find the girls. Though her efforts are failing and her defeats by Yasmine and the girls crept up on her, she becomes unstable, having a mental breakdown, letting loose her power. After she stops, she heads to where Frenzy Volcano was, and in plain sight, the girls were there, along with Syrica and Burnenzy. At first, she was eager to kill the girls, but had second thoughts when she sees Syrica kill Burnenzy in front of them and her. Gurida then ponders, having second thoughts of her life before she flies off again. When the girls had entered the terrain that lead to Syrica's castle, Gurida appears, but she doesn't fight them, and instead leads them to her castle. When they make their way to the upper floors, Gurida follows them in hiding, until she goes ahead of them in the next room, waiting for them and stopping them from going any further. When the girls enter the room, she speaks, but is nowhere to be seen. Instead, she comes down in her true form, more revamped than before. After Gurida is defeated, she collapses on the floor, and teleports away when Syrica bellows from behind the doors. When Syrica is fully defeated by Yasmine and the girls, she appears dead, but reawakens and threatens to kill them by collapsing the castle on all of them. Before she succeeded, Gurida suddenly appears in front of her and the girls, and uses the gem she found in order to teleport the girls out of the castle and defeat Syrica once and for all. However, the gem she used not only killed Syrica, but also ended up taking her own life as well. When the castle collapsed, the girls and Gurida are outside to safety, but then Gurida dies, knowing that in the end, she did the right thing. Trivia *In the first Supergirls, Gurida and Fregory appear to be in a relationship, as shown in a scene where they both met later on after her release. * Gurida's children all have been named after popular icons from television. * Gurida's actions and character may have been inspired by Ogura, a Starfy character who first became a villain, but then becomes an anti-villain before his death. * It may be possible that Gurida knows Yasmine, as when she takes a second glance at her, she questions herself in her mind if Yasmine is the daughter of that "Queen". * It is unknown if Syrica has shown to be the one who permitted Gurida to do her acts on different horoscope continents, or if she just did it for fun. ** It has been shown that Syrica told Gurida as a child to conquer Scorpius City because of her powers. It may explain her actions for her mischief. * In Supergirls 2, Gurida claims that her children were dead, but when Fire Inferno knocks her prison off the pedestal, she is free, along with her ten children flying along with her. It may be that her children were never dead, or that during the secret mode, her children were killed by Syrica after the original mode. * In Supergirls 4, when Gurida passes Foggy Town, it reminds her of the day when she fought against Mistress Karnay and Queen Ariyanna. However, it causes her to have a mental breakdown due to her loss. * Even though Gurida's hairstyle is similar to Syrica's, they are not related to each other. * In Supergirls 5, Gurida is never seen, but is mentioned by Yasmine during a visit to Dry Desert Canyon.